Frappe-moi
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: OS. Brise-moi, souille-moi, déchire-moi, lacère-moi, déchicte-moi... Imprègne-moi de sang et de saleté... Fais de moi un jouet, un chien, un animal, une bête domestique... Mais je t'en prie chuchote-moi que tu m'aimes... [POV Draco]


**Frappe-moi**

Genre : Romance/drame

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Joanne Kathleen Rowling, 48 ans, née en 1965 à Chipping Sodbury et blablabla...

Hello hello ! Me revoilà ! Clouée au lit avec 40 de fièvre en compagnie de mon ordi et mon doudou (ahem...) !

Alors, hem... ne fuyez pas tout de suite ! Je vous ai écrit un joli petit OS tout dégoulinant de mièvrerie et de romantisme comme on les aime ! Cela dit, je vais pas vous raconter que notre personnage principal (Draco) vit dans un monde bisounours mais rien à voir avec l'horreur que j'ai écrite une semaine plus tôt. Sur ce bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Draco

_Je pourrais passer ma vie à te dire que je t'aime..._

Tu t'étires sensuellement.

_Je t'aime... je t'aime tellement si tu savais..._

Tu écartes mes jambes et tu t'allonges entre elles, ta tête sur mon ventre.

_Je t'aime... tu ne pourras jamais comprendre à quel point je t'aime mon bébé..._

Tu miaules comme un chaton.

_Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais. Je suis ton esclave mon ange... Regarde ce corps, ce corps pour lequel toutes les filles du monde se damneraient... ce corps convoité par toute la gente féminine de Poudlard... il est à toi, fais-en ce que tu veux... _

Tu frottes doucement ta poitrine contre mon entrejambe. Tu as faim.

_Oui, fais-en ce que tu veux... Brise-moi, souille-moi, déchire-moi, lacère-moi, déchicte-moi... Imprègne-moi de sang et de saleté... Fais de moi un jouet, un chien, un animal, une bête domestique... Mais je t'en prie chuchote-moi que tu m'aimes... _

Les cours ont commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et ma bande de chiens guette mon arrivée et mes ordres. Mais ils attendront. Tu passes avant tout mon ange... Tu as faim, je te nourrirais autant que tu le souhaitera mon chaton. Même si ça me fait mal de savoir que ta prétendue faim n'est en réalité qu'une gourmandise capricieuse...

_Mon coeur... mon ange, mon amour, ma vie... Je t'aime... Si tu savais à quel point... Dis-moi... Dis-moi ce que tu désires et je le déposerais à tes pieds mon amour... Même si je dois y risquer ma propre vie... _

Tu montes sensuellement vers ma bouche, appuyant tes mains sur mon torse, pareille à un félin...

_Ne m'abandonne pas mon ange... Ne m'abandonne pas ou j'en mourrais... Je ne vis que pour toi Harry... Ne me prive plus jamais de la chaleur de ton corps, de l'odeur de ton parfum fruité et de... de toi, tout simplement..._

Nos langues se trouvent, jouent ensemble. Je gémis et je te sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

_Dis-moi que je compte pour toi. Dis-moi que tu aimes la contact de nos deux corps enlacés. Dis-moi que j'ai de l'importance à tes yeux. Dis-moi que tu aimes m'entendre gémir des aveux désespérés à ton oreille. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Harry..._

Tu déboutonnes lentement ma chemise et mon souffle se fait erratique. Pourquoi me touche-tu alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qui respire sous tes doigts ? Toi tu vois un homme ravi de s'envoyer en l'air avec le Survivant. Creuse un peu et tu trouveras un garçon brisé qui, dans une geste désespéré, tente de passer un ultime moment dans les bras de celui qu'il aime et qui le détruit.

_Dis-moi, tu ne me laisseras jamais, hein ? Pas vrai ? Dis-le moi ! Harry... Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie... Regarde-moi mon ange, je pleure..._

« Oh putain salope, t'es trop bon... Si chaud, si serré, hummm... T'aimes ça, te faire bourrer le cul, hein petite pute ? Je suis sûr que oui, vu comme tu... Mais pourquoi tu chiales ? »

_Est-ce que mes larmes te font fuir amour ? Pardon... je n'arrive pas à les arrêter... Frappe-moi... frappe-moi jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne coulent plus ! Oui mon bébé, je sais que les larmes te fâchent... Tu en as assez vu pour le restant de ta vie grâce à Voldemort... Pardon... pardon de pleurer devant toi... S'il-te-plaît, punis-moi comme je le mérite... _

« Mais tu vas arrêter de chialer oui ? Tu en veux plus ou quoi ? »

Tu ponctues ta phrase d'une nouvelle gifle. Je laisse échapper un petit cri et tu me frappes à nouveau. Mais les larmes continuent de couler, traîtresses. Je ne peux pas les en empêcher quand je sais que tu vas bientôt me laisser tout seul, brisé, que chaque goutte qui perle de mes yeux m'éloigne un peu plus de toi...

Oui mon coeur, je sais, la guerre t'a détruit et maintenant tu fuis la souffrance comme la peste. Je sais que tu es dégoûté en cet instant... Dégoûté de partager le lit d'un homme qui souffre...

_Oui, frappe-moi, frappe-moi ! Que vaut ma douleur face à celle que tu as endurée, par la faute d'un monstre auquel j'ai juré obéissance et loyauté ? Moi je t'aime... moi je t'aime à en mourir... Alors que peut signifier la souffrance de tes coups sur moi comparée à celle de savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Que je ne suis pour toi qu'un sale Mangemort tout juste bon à te servir de vides-couilles ! Que tu me HAIS ?_

« JE T'AIME ! »

Je t'ai hurlé mon amour. Oui, maintenant je sais que tout est fini. Je sais que tu vas partir et que tu vas me dénoncer comme Mangemort à Shacklebolt. Parce que maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime, tu sais que je souffre, et tu n'as rien à faire d'un homme qui souffre. Si je ne suis plus ta pute, alors je ne serai rien d'autre. On va m'envoyer à Azkaban, à vie sûrement. Peu importe, au fait. De toute façon je mourrais avant que les Détraqueurs aient pu me toucher. Car sans toi je meurs mon amour. Mon seul regret c'est de ne pas avoir pu mourir près de toi. Harry... oui, tu as fait de ma vie un calvaire, j'en suis concient. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est à moi que j'en veux, en fait. Si je n'avais pas souffert autant peut-être m'aurais-tu accepté...

Je sais que tu veux me faire mal pour t'avoir montré mes larmes, comme on rappelle à un ancien combattant de guerre les souvenirs douloureux de son passé. Je sais que c'est ça qui te rend heureux mon amour alors vas-y...

Frappe-moi, une dernière fois...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hum hum... oui je sais, no comment... C'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre qui va changer le monde, mais enfin bon après le truc hypradark que j'avais écrit précédemment, j'avais besoin de décompresser...

Bref, si vous avez le courage de me reviewer, je suis toujours là !

Grosses biz les courageux,

Stasy


End file.
